Most surfaces become “slippery” when they are exposed to water. However in many instances a slippery surface is not desired and presents a problem. In these instances there is therefore a need for a composition which increases the wet coefficient of friction. For example, surfing traction is one of the most difficult wet COF issues to address. It is a high performance, dynamic sport done at speed while executing radical maneuvers and extreme changes of directions. Surfboards typically have a fiberglass outer surface which can become slippery when wet. As such, at the interface of the surfboard and the surfers feet a specially blended wax is used for traction. However, this wax melts off in high temperatures or wears off during use and needs to be reapplied prior to or during each surfing session. The wax also must have a certain degree of tackiness, but not too great as it will irritate and/or rub the skin off of the surfer. (some surfers do wear rash guards, a light weight nylon vest to protect their chest area from rash or irritation in the chest area). The wax must not have any abrasive particles which would cause skin irritation or abrasion, because when paddling the surfer's skin contacts the deck of the surfboard. In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a surfboard surface which has a high wet COE without the need to repeatedly apply wax.
One such possible surface would include a thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) also referred to as thermoplastic rubbers. TPEs are a class of copolymers (typically plastic and synthetic rubber) which exhibit both thermoplastic and elastomeric properties. Some TPE polymers are also known as gels or visco-elactic, is a synthetic rubber like product having the super soft malleable characteristics of Jello®, which also has shock absorbing properties. Most TPE's while dry are very slip-resistant, however if water is added to the surface they become very slippery. One or more additives can be added to chemically modify the TPE polymer to produce the desired high wet COF and other useful properties, but without adding abrasive particles.
To that end, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,940 to Stone issued in 1994 resolved the wet slipperiness issue in a broad line of TPE's using petrolatum jelly (commonly known as Vaseline) prior to the advent and commercialization of the TPE's referred to as gels or visco-elastic material. The gel/viscoelastic TPE's are commonly infused with an extra-ordinary amount of mineral oil (plasticizer), which gives them the extra softness and flexibility (Jello®-like characteristics).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,597 discloses a traction pad for a personal water board. The traction pad utilizes a thermoplastic elastomer (TPE). Additionally, Patent Publication US 2008/0097270 discloses an elastomeric material and discusses possible manufacturer products.